


Part 3 48 Hours (Loki and The Captain)

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Loki, BDSM, But he knows he wants it, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Steve is not sure what he wants, Sub Steve Rogers, Trickster Loki (Marvel), frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: After his encounter with Loki a few weeks ago, Steve has been doing a lot of thinking about who he is and what he wants, sexually speaking, and asks Loki to help him figure it out. It doesn’t turn out the way either of them expects.





	Part 3 48 Hours (Loki and The Captain)

**Author's Note:**

> Update Aug 28, 2020: This part seems to be one of the more popular in the series (at least, based on the kudos, which is what I have to go on). So, I wanted to come back and give it a little more love, almost a year after I first posted it. If you’re re-reading this after today’s date, I’ve added about 3,000 words of context and detail. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I live for them, in fact. Thank you to every person who takes a second to hit the Kudo button. 😍

Loki was alone in his bed when a knock interrupted his reading. It was a courier, who handed him a letter to sign for. There was no return address, and he had a brief moment of anxiety as he magically scanned it to be sure it contained nothing dangerous. But, it was only a note written in fountain pen with perfect cursive penmanship.

“Loki,

You’ve given me a lot to think about the last few weeks, and now I need answers that I hope you can give me. I found myself willing to do whatever you wanted me to that night, in spite of a lifetime to the contrary. It has always been me in charge, and you turned that upside down. I’ve always thought a person could only be one or the other—dominant or submissive—and I thought of myself as dominant.

This is not easy for me, so I’ll be blunt and to the point. I’m asking to be your Submissive for a period of two days (or more, if you think it necessary) in order to find the answers I need. Does part of me  want to be controlled? Will I break if I’m pushed hard enough? I just don’t know. I trust you with this because Bucky does. I expect you’ll talk it over with him and I hope he’s agreeable. I know it’s a lot to ask.

If you’re willing, please respond to the enclosed address. 

Sincerely yours, 

Steve Rogers”

Loki’s first thought was that this was either a joke or it was not actually Steve Rogers, so he used the tracker spell to locate the Captain. He was indeed at the address indicated and it didn’t really seem like the type of joke Rogers would play. According to James, his sense of humor was more the whoopee cushion variety. His second thought was that his cock was already stiffening at the idea of having Captain America as his sex slave for two days. There wasn’t a doubt he’d do it, but he did need to tell James. It was the right thing to do, and he’d been making an effort to do more of that lately, so he knocked on the door of Barnes’ room with the letter in hand. 

“Wow. You must really have fucked with his head. He usually avoids talking about anything like this at all costs. Are you going to do it?” His expression was carefully neutral after reading the letter.

“I was considering it. What do you think?”

“I care about Steve a lot. I don’t know if he even admitted to himself that he was attracted to men until he came out of the ice and Peggy was gone. We sure as hell never talked about it, because nobody talked about same-sex relationships back then. Things were stormy between the two of us, to say the least, when we tried it. That’s part of why I stayed in Wakanda for so long.”

He shifted from foot to foot, thinking, uncertain of how much he wanted to give away. He had strong feelings for Loki, but didn’t know if those feelings were returned or not, so he tested the waters a little. 

“I know we’ve never discussed being exclusive, but I think I’d like that. I think you should do this for Steve’s sake, but it’s probably gonna be in the back of my mind the whole time you’re gone, to be honest.”

Loki smiled and pulled Bucky in for a kiss with one finger hooked into the front of his pants and the other hand between his legs. 

“You can always distract yourself with the Sanchez sisters. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to help. And, when I get back, maybe we should discuss being exclusive.” 

Which seemed to Bucky to be an odd thing to say when he was on his way to spend two days playing sex games with Steve Rogers. 

*****

Loki teleported to Steve’s address, knocked on the door, and grinned at the surprised look he got when the door opened. 

“I wasn’t expecting such a quick answer,” Steve said, a little taken aback. 

“You want to do this or not? We can go right now.”

“Go where?”

“To my house in Norway. That’s where you started thinking about all this, was it not?”

“Umm, yes. Ok, then; let’s go.”

As soon as they teleported into Loki’s house on the meadow, he shifted into the green and gold leathers and full armor he’d worn the first time they’d seen each other seven years ago in Stuttgart. It had the desired effect, and Steve swallowed hard. 

“‘Wow. That is both frightening and arousing. I can’t decide whether to fight you or kneel,” Steve laughed nervously. 

Loki stepped toward him. He was already a couple of inches taller than Rogers and his boots added another two. He pushed Rogers’ chin up with an index finger and looked down at him imperiously.

“You can start by taking your clothes off. Do it now.”

Loki morphed away his armor, but kept the leathers on as he leaned back in an easy chair, one long booted leg draped over the arm. As he watched Steve undress, he was careful to keep his expression blank, but Rogers was having the exact effect on him he’d expected. The superhuman muscles, the piercing blue of his eyes, the fluid grace with which he moved—all those threatened to be distracting, if he was going to seriously try to do what Rogers asked.

“I would very much like a vodka. It’s in the kitchen. Why don’t you sort that out?”

He found the vodka, poured two measured shots into a glass, and glided back to stand in front of Loki. 

“Put it on the table and kneel in front of me.”

Steve did as he was told, and Loki carefully arranged him precisely as he wanted; sitting back on his haunches, knees apart, back straight, hands on thighs, chin up. The perfect specimen of super-manhood, submissive for the moment. Loki wondered how long he could stay that way. 

“When I tell you to kneel, this is what I expect to see. Clear?”

“Yes, clear...um...what am I supposed to call you? Loki? Sir? I’m used to calling men ‘sir.’”

“Either ‘sir’ or ‘My Prince’ will do fine,” Loki said, smiling and remembering the disdain Rogers had for royalty.

He picked up the glass, drank half, then put it to Steve’s lips.

“Drink. And, from now on, you can drink what you like when you like, but you eat only what I give you. If you’re pleasing to me, I’ll feed you. If not, I won’t. Also clear?”

“Yes, sir.” He nodded. 

As Loki studied him, he wondered what his breaking point might be. Pain? Not likely. He’d experienced almost as much physical pain as Loki had, and was capable of handling a lot of it. He might like it, and that was worth exploring. Fear? Possibly; but Loki didn’t enjoy making someone genuinely afraid and he didn’t know what Steve might be afraid of, anyway. Humiliation? The sheer resistance to being controlled? Probably a combination of those would be where he’d break. He had liked partially surrendering himself to Loki’s will and he wanted to know the point at which that went from enjoyment to _not_ enjoyment. Or _if_ it ever did. 

He pulled an object out of the air—a gold choker studded with emeralds, perfectly sized for Rogers’ neck—placed it around him and closed the clasp. 

“As long as you wear this, you’ll do as I say. If you refuse me or say the words _code red, _ this is over, the collar comes off, and we go back. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Steve was already feeling what Loki was doing, so comfortably taking control as if it were his very nature. It was certainly in character for the man he’d met when he’d led an alien army to Earth. And now, he was naked on his knees in front of this man and there was no hiding his growing erection. It was hanging heavy between his spread thighs as he wondered what came next.

“Stand up, feet shoulder-width apart, and close your eyes. I want a good, long look at you.”

He did as he was told, feeling a little self-conscious and anxious. The serum had given him this body he knew was damn near perfect, but inside was still that skinny, sickly kid who was embarrassed to have anyone look at him this way. To be appraised like this in a strictly sexual context as if he were a piece of property almost made him reflexively try to cover up, but he knew Loki wouldn’t allow that, so he forced his hands to stay straight at his sides. When a hand cupped his face and turned his head side-to-side, he felt a hot flush color his face and knew he was blushing furiously. 

“What is it, Captain? Not used to being studied—admired?” 

“I—I’m used to being studied, yes, and being examined like livestock, but not—not in this context. Only being judged for how I could perform in a fight, not...not like this.”

“Well, perhaps you should get used to it. You are extraordinary—magnificent, even. Be still and listen, and I’ll tell you what you deserve to hear. I’m hard already, just imagining those full, pink lips wrapped around my cock, slick and shiny with the wetness of your own mouth and my cum.”

Steve willed himself not to move and keep his eyes closed as Loki’s hand softly encircled his throat, then glided down his shoulder to his biceps as the soft, low voice continued hypnotically.

“Such strength, Captain, such power under that golden skin, and it’s all mine for now—mine to use as I please. Would you like that, Steve? To be used for my pleasure?”

“I—I don’t know. I think so. Maybe.”

Fingers ran down his chest, then traced the creases where his abdominal muscles were slightly tensed, and warmth radiated downward as more blood flowed between his legs. When the hand cupped his dick and balls, his head tilted back and he moaned. 

“Ah, yes...Steve. You do want to be used, to have me take you when I want, to earn my praise when you please me. I can feel it in that beautiful, perfect cock, already flushed and hard for me. It would be the envy of many Asgardian men, I assure you,” he whispered, breathing into the shell of Steve’s ear and sending a bolt of electricity down his spine.

And, then, hands cupped both globes of his ass and pulled him forward, grinding his erection into the soft leather of Loki’s breeches, smearing his pre-cum all over the front. As Steve’s lips parted and his breathing quickened, the hands gripped his thighs and squeezed, fingertips digging into the hard muscle.

“And, your thighs are works of art, Captain. The very thought of those legs wrapped around my waist as I push my cock inside you is damn near enough to make me come.”

Loki felt the desire building in him so strongly that he could easily lose control, and he took a step back, willing himself to calm—but, it wasn’t easy with this powerful, golden creature naked in front of him. He casually flopped back down into the easy chair, knees spread apart as he watched Steve and willed his erection away—well, mostly away.

“Open your eyes and kneel in front of me. I want your mouth on my cock, now.”

It took Steve a minute to undo the lacings on Loki’s pants. They were very Asgardian, all leather with no buttons or zippers, and Loki seemed to enjoy watching him figure it out. Steve’s eyes were nearly black, his pupils dilated as he took Loki’s semi-erect cock in his mouth. 

“Use your hands and mouth and play with it. I don’t want to come yet. I want to watch you.”

That was a challenge Loki made to himself. He most certainly _did_ want to come, but forced himself to at least project the appearance of self-control. 

Steve _wanted_ to suck Loki’s cock—_wanted_ to please him. It was a strange feeling, but he let himself roll with it, licking the length in stripes from base to tip, then teasing around the head with his tongue. Loki watched him for awhile, breath coming faster as he was pulled deeper into the hot, tight suction, until about fifteen minutes in, he gripped a handful of Steve’s hair.

“All the way, now...I’m ready to come,” as he rolled his hips, spurting down Steve’s throat, then watched him swallow and lick his lips. 

“Yes...well done. You’re quite good at that for someone who claims not to do it very often.”

He ignored Steve’s erection entirely, closed his breeches, then strolled over to the kitchen.

“Do you like fruit?”

“Uh, sure...yes, sir.”

“Come sit at the table.” 

A length of gold rope appeared in Loki’s hands, and he tied Steve’s hands together behind his back, forcing him to sit forward in the chair. Then, he blindfolded him, and the last look Steve got was of his previous mortal enemy in his leathers, tying him to the chair. He was a lot aroused, but a little nervous; maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea, after all. He sat still and silent while Loki retrieved something from the refrigerator.

“Open your mouth.”

Loki leisurely fed him by hand—individual bite-sized pieces of melon, strawberry, pineapple, and pear—letting his fingers linger long enough that Steve would lick them or suck the juice off them. A few times he used his mouth, coaxing soft lips open to take a juicy piece of melon, then lick the sweet liquid off his lips. This was clearly making Rogers’ erection situation worse by the minute, so Loki palmed it and gave it a few strokes, enough to make him moan. Then, he rotated the chair so the back was to the table, untied the rope, and left the blindfold in place. He took in the picture of Steve, naked, blindfolded, cock stiff and jutting up in front of him, and was glad he’d just come, or he’d have a difficult time controlling himself right now. 

“What a gorgeous picture you make, Captain. Naked, blindfolded, collared, and about to come all over yourself. Now, do it for me.”

Steve hesitated.

“What? You want to watch me masturbate?”

Loki grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head backwards, snarling.

“Would I have told you to if I _didn’t_ want to? Don’t question me again, Rogers.”

“I’m sorry...sir...it’s just awkward for me and you caught me by surprise.”

He yanked Steve out of the chair by the hair and slammed his chest down onto the table.

“First lesson—do not question me when I tell you to do something. Do you understand?”

He ripped off the blindfold. This would be the first test of Rogers’ commitment. Being spanked would be humiliating and Loki figured he’d get it out of the way first and see what happened. 

“Now, keep your chest on the table and your ass up, and count.”

He hit him hard with an open hand; hard enough to create a bright, dark pink handprint. 

“One.” Steve said, as he stared at the wall and didn’t flinch.

“Two.” 

“Three.”

He made it to ten without any movement or reaction, even though his ass cheeks were bright red and had visible hand prints. Loki was impressed.

“Kneel.” 

Steve assumed the position with nearly perfect form. Being spanked had not made his erection go away and that was interesting. 

“Now, come for me.”

Steve took a deep breath as if steeling himself and then began to stroke as Loki stood over him with arms crossed, the patient master waiting for the slave to complete the assigned task. At least, that’s how he hoped he looked. He could see the pre-cum leaking from the tip, and it was all he could do to keep himself from dropping to the floor to suck that glorious cock again. When Rogers came, he nearly did, too, and had to work to keep his voice even.

“All right; I enjoyed that very much. You can relax now. Go get yourself something to drink, if you like, and sit with me.”

Loki shifted out of his leathers and into a pair of soft drawstring pants. He sat on the sofa and threw a pillow on the floor between his feet for Rogers, who returned with a beer. 

“It doesn’t do much, since I metabolize it so fast, but I still like the taste.”

He sat cross-legged on the pillow between Loki’s knees, leaning back against the sofa as he drank, Loki’s thighs warm against his shoulders. 

“Would you like some music? I can create a link to most anything you want.”

“If it’s not too weird for you, I’d love some American 1940’s Big Band stuff.”

“Most Midgardian music is weird to me, so it’s fine.”

Loki smiled as he gazed down at the handsome face, ran his hands through the thick brown hair, and the music began to play. Steve tilted his head back when a long, gentle finger stroked his cheek and he found himself leaning into the gesture. Loki had such a beautiful smile when it was genuine and relaxed, instead of the feral, predatory one Steve had always seen previously. 

Loki pulled him up to straddle him, Steve’s spent cock on top of the god’s growing erection. Loki’s hands cupped the round cheeks of his ass, which were still hot, raised and pink. Steve leaned in tentatively for a kiss, their lips just brushing as he hesitated, remembering what he’d done when Loki had kissed him in the sauna. He hoped the god didn’t want to make him bleed in return; at least, not right this moment. It was a soft and almost tender kiss, hot breaths on each other’s lips, and it made Steve want to forget everything but Loki. The feeling  _submitgivehimeverything_ was nearly overwhelming, and he didn’t really know what to do with that. It was both what he’d been hoping for and dreading about this whole idea. So, he just sat with his arms around Loki’s neck, foreheads touching while the music played, and it was comforting.

*****

Loki was excruciatingly aware of Steve’s arms around his neck; soft blue eyes half-closed, naked body straddling his hips, the raised, pink stripes on Steve’s ass warm in hands. His own arousal was becoming more obvious by the minute, the bulge in his pants pushing up into Rogers, and he inhaled deeply.

“Your scent—being this close for this long, it’s twined with mine. I can barely separate them now. You and James smell so much alike.”

“They tried to copy the serum that was used on me, so what Bucky got was similar. I’m sure that’s why. You really like it, don’t you?”

“It’s powerful. Arousing. Draws me like a moth to a flame, just like his arm. If I get burned one day, it will still have been worth it.” 

He laughed and buried his face in Steve’s neck, then sucked a purple spot over the jugular vein and bit down, eliciting a soft moan that made his dick twitch.

“Bedroom. I assume you remember the way?”

Steve slid off Loki’s lap and headed to the bedroom with more anticipation and less anxiety than he’d expected. Loki pulled a small object out of the air and showed it to him. It was a series of small chain mail rings connected by short pieces of plain black metal. He fitted the rings around Steve’s shaft and then fastened a long chain around his balls to anchor the rings in place.

“What is this thing?” Steve looked a little confused and Loki chuckled.

“You are delightfully naive about some things. I keep forgetting how long you were in the ice. You and James never used a cock cage?”

“No. Never seen one. What’s it do?”

“You’ll notice that I put it on while you’re soft, and it fits. What do you think is going to happen when you try to get hard?”

“Oh. It’s not going to let me, is it?”

“And, if you can keep yourself soft, it won’t hurt. Think of it as an exercise in self-control.”

“That sounds...difficult. How long do I keep it on?”

“As long as I want you to.” 

Loki vanished his breeches and pulled a gold cock ring into his hand. Steve watched in fascination as the god made his own erection go away, put the ring on himself, and then got hard again. His cock and balls were flushed and dark with his arousal and the ring shone bright gold against them. As Steve looked at him, the surreal beauty of that inhumanly white skin made him desperately want to touch, and he felt the squeeze of the metal around him.

“On the bed, now. Arms folded, head down, ass up, knees apart.”

Steve flushed a little as he obeyed, and gasped when Loki slicked up a finger and slid it in without any warning. This position felt so vulnerable, and he wasn’t sure whether he was more aroused than anxious, but either way, he had to concentrate to keep from straining against the cock cage. Loki’s lips parted slightly and his breath quickened as he gazed down at the muscles of Steve’s back, tensing and working under him. Loki gripped a hip with one hand to steady himself, because this position put Steve in such a submissive pose and Loki _wanted_—wanted more than he’d wanted anything since the first time he’d had James.  Pre-cum dripped from him at the sight of the raised, redhandprints on Steve’s ass and he slipped another finger in, moaning when Steve groaned and clenched a little. But, he was too impatient to spend any more time at this—impatient to feel that hot, tight flesh around him again. So, he used a little magic instead, pushed all the way in up to his ring, and stopped, closing his eyes. For the second time, he was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside Captain America, Earth’s greatest hero. What would the rest of the Avengers think?  


“ _ Ah...Loki_...I don’t know if I can do this...this metal, these chains...” Steve was moaning from both pleasure and pain, his face covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Yes, you can. It’s not supposed to be easy. Concentrate.”

Rogers was so tight, so perfect, and Loki wanted _more—_not giving much thought to anything else, chasing the need that consumed him. 

“_I can’t...I _ _can’t.” _

Steve’s voice trembled, his arms began to shake, and he was dripping sweat. 

“Yes, you can. You can do it because you’re _mine _and I say you can.”

Loki was pounding now, hard and fast, sweat running down his chest, breath coming in gasps and fingers digging into Steve’s hips.

“You. Are. _Mine.”_

On the last word, he came hard, spurting deep, muscles trembling, his mind blanking for a few seconds.  It was even better than the first time, and he fell onto his back, panting, rolling Steve with him. He was surprised to see tears on Steve’s cheeks and it dawned on him that he’d missed something important. He’d been so focused on himself that he hadn’t noticed this was a meaningful moment for Steve, and an unfamiliar pang of guilt twinged in his chest. 

“I did it.” 

That had almost been a breaking point, but he’d done it. Loki had told him he could do it, so he had, and it made him happy that the god smiled and pulled him in tight. Loki felt even more guilty that his approval had meant so much and he’d completely missed the moment because he’d been busy being self-absorbed—as usual—so he tried to make amends with extra praise.

“I knew you would, my Captain. Now, come, let me take care of you.”

Loki drew them a hot bath and led Steve into the giant tub, sitting him down gently and settling in behind him. Steve’s eyes were glazed and he looked exhausted, so Loki pulled him close while he washed him and checked to be sure the cage hadn’t done any damage. It hadn’t, and he left it in place. Steve closed his eyes and leaned back against Loki’s chest, luxuriating in the scented hot water and the feel of fingers combing through his hair and rubbing his shoulders. It was hypnotic when the god gently kissed and nipped his jaw, his neck, his shoulders...he was being cared for and it made him feel wanted—appreciated—and he felt a pang of guilt that he’d never done this for Bucky. There had been very little gentleness in their relationship, and it hurt a little to understand this was something Loki gave Bucky that he had never given. He hadn’t known how. Loki’s soft voice pulled his attention away from Bucky and he gradually focused on the words. 

“You did very well today, especially for a man so accustomed to only being in charge. I’m impressed. I pushed you hard, and you stayed with me. How are you feeling?”

“Not sure, to tell you the truth. That was pretty intense, but not what I expected. Tired, relaxed, happy.”

Loki dried him off and they moved back out into the living room for a drink before bed, Steve dutifully sitting on the floor between Loki’s knees as they listened to Vera Lynn singing “We’ll Meet Again.” Steve’s eyes got a little misty and Loki felt certain the song had reminded him of James, so he put him to bed before he could dwell on it too much. Loki pulled the covers up over him and the last thing he remembered was Loki laying a finger on his forehead and whispering “rest.”

*****

He woke the next morning to the smell of frying eggs and sausage. He was briefly disoriented, then remembered with a jolt where he was and why he was here, and his fingers went to his neck—the collar was still there. He lifted the covers. Yes, the damn thing was still on him. His body had probably tried to have its usual morning wood, but just couldn’t get there. He was certain Loki was expecting him to ask to get it off, but he wasn’t about to do it. He was determined to wait until he was told. 

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to eat breakfast naked, but then noticed Loki had left a pair of pants on the chair near the bed. He figured out how to piss with the cage on, then pulled the pants on and wandered out to the kitchen. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well? You certainly slept long. It’s almost noon.”

“Very well, thank you. Wish I had that sleep spell to use on myself. Hey, I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Why is everyone surprised I can cook?”

“Probably the whole ‘prince’ thing. No one expects royalty to be competent at anything useful.”

“Thor and I are princes, yes, but we’re also soldiers. We’re trained to be resourceful and survive on our own. Hunting and cooking are important skills.”

“You hunt, too?”

“You’re eating venison from a deer I took about a kilometer from here.”

“A kilometer—that’s what—about three miles?” He laughed.

“Yes, that’s exactly what it is. You Americans are truly exceptional.” He rolled his eyes. 

“And, speaking of being useful, I have a job for you. I like real wood for the fireplace and there’s a lot to be chopped. Take your time and enjoy the great outdoors. You may find chopping wood to be an almost meditative experience.” 

Steve had never put much stock in meditation, not having grown up with anything remotely similar, but he knew Natasha and Clint both practiced it, so maybe it was worth looking at. Although, he failed to see how chopping wood qualified as meditation. 

As soon as they’d finished eating, Steve went to work. Loki watched him out the window, the perfectly-chiseled arms and back moving rhythmically and efficiently, and wondered what he was thinking. Would he somehow try to use this experience to try to get James back, to take him away from him? He didn’t really believe Rogers’ mind worked so connivingly (unlike his own), but it was a possibility. 

On the other hand, he found himself more and more attracted to this man, and that bothered him. It had been easy before to keep him at arm’s length, but now...Loki thought about their upcoming evening. Did he truly want to break Captain Rogers? Even a day ago, he might have said _yes_, absolutely, but now—no. He actually liked the man. He _could_ humiliate him enough to make him quit this game, because now he understood the Captain’s weaknesses, but he knew he wouldn’t. He didn’t want the last thing they did here to be the worst memory. Besides, if Rogers didn’t break, that would open the door for more times like these, maybe with James, too, and Loki was enjoying this far too much to want to end it permanently. He would push, but not as hard as he could, and in a good direction.

As Steve chopped, he fell into a steady rhythm and his mind swirled with thoughts of Loki, of Bucky, of what might have been if he’d done things a little differently. If he’d been more like Loki—and what a strange thought that was—maybe he and Buck would still be together. All these years he’d thought of this alien who called himself a god as nothing more than a psychopath, a megalomaniac with daddy issues, as Bucky used to say. But, now...he knew that wasn’t true, and Bucky had apparently seen it almost as soon as he’d left Wakanda and landed at Tony’s place. 

God, he missed Bucky. He’d always hoped they would somehow end up together, in spite of the odds, but now, how could that happen? Buck had Loki now. He had someone to take care of who took care of him back, and Steve knew that had never been him. He’d been too scared of his own sexuality to understand it, let alone embrace it. The best he could hope for now would be that they could stay close enough to have some sort of relationship, and if that included Loki, well...he could get used to that.Loki had issues of his own (who didn’t?), but there was something about him, something magnetic, and that would bear a lot more thought. 

By the time he’d finished chopping all the wood, the sun was setting and it was getting chilly. It really was beautiful here and he understood why Loki loved it. He gathered up an armful of logs for the fireplace and headed back inside, where Loki had another  meal waiting for him, and his stomach growled at the sight. 

“You did a good job today and you’ll need your energy tonight. I don’t want you fading out from hunger,” Loki grinned at him wolfishly.

Steve had worked up more of an appetite than he’d thought, and the food was delicious—Loki really _could_ cook. As soon as he’d finished, he cleared away his plate and washed it, then knelt in front of Loki, waiting. He was barely aware of the cock cage, now, and it almost felt...normal. 

“My, Captain Rogers, you’re certainly in the proper spirit for tonight. Go clean up and meet me in the bedroom. Anything you need should be in the bathroom.”

Loki grabbed his arm as he rose and pulled him down into a deep kiss, then buried his nose in Steve’s neck and inhaled.

“Oh, Captain, you smell divine. I almost don’t want you to shower. The pheromones in your sweat are...most arousing...but, go ahead. I’m sure you’d rather be clean.”

“Yes, I would. Thank you, sir.”

When Steve was finished with his grooming routine, Loki was waiting on the bed, wearing only a pair of green leather breeches, and he was barefoot. Steve’s body reacted to the sight of the slim torso and lean muscle rippling under white skin, and he had to make a conscious effort to suppress his erection. Loki was...well, he was one of the most charismatic people he’d ever met, and he found himself looking forward to whatever he had in mind. It _was_ oddly freeing to not have to make any decisions and just do what he was told. 

“I have a surprise for you. I made this after the night the three of us spent here. The night that made you ask to do this.” 

He flashed the familiar, predatory grin Steve had seen many times before, and a flush of warmth shot to his groin.

Loki waved a hand at the wall, a hidden door opened, and beyond it was a small version of Tony’s playroom. Steve had never been inside Tony’s, but he’d heard about it—it was legendary. There were no big machines here, but lots of hooks with interesting things hanging from them and drawers full of toys. The centerpiece of the room was a tall post wrapped in padded green leather with gleaming gold eye hooks and gold chains hanging from them. At the ends of the chains were a set of cuffs made from green and gold leather with gold buckles. It was a work of art and reminded him that he and Tony used to joke about how much of a diva Loki was when he was trying to conquer the world. 

“How do you feel about pain?” Loki asked, his face neutral.

“I’m sorry? I don’t understand what you mean. Pain hurts. That’s all there is to it.”

“Has there ever been a time when you liked it?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Hm. We’ll see. Stand facing the post.” 

He buckled the cuffs around Steve’s wrists while he talked.

“I made these with a little magic. They’re strong enough to hold me, so they should stand up to all but your most serious efforts to break out of them.”

He took a step back, drinking in the sight of Captain America naked and chained to a post wearing only cuffs, a collar and a cock cage, all in his colors.It was scenes like this that made him glad he had a nearly eidetic memory and this one was burned into it. He lubed up a rubber butt plug; not too big, just enough to tease. After using a finger to be sure Rogers was slick enough, he inserted it, eliciting a soft groan. 

“Oh, God, you really are going to torture me, aren’t you?”

Loki just smiled and showed him a thin, flexible stick of wood about four feet long. 

“I’m going to introduce you to my personal favorite kind of pain—the cane. From this point on, don’t speak unless I ask you a question. Remember, you either take what I give you or you tell me to stop. There’s no negotiating.”

He snapped the cane across the back of Rogers’ shoulders, not very hard; just enough to sting and make a raised, pink line. A second identical hit produced a deep breath and a third made his muscles stiffen.

“Spread your legs.”

Loki reached between the spread thighs to cup Steve’s balls and he moaned softly. They were full and heavy, and the caged cock was straining at its metal chains. Rogers did not hate pain, in spite of what he might believe.  Loki snapped the cane across his ass at about the same intensity and there was a definite moan. He pulled at his cuffs and his eyes closed, so a second and third hit followed. Steve was squirming now, rolling a little in the cuffs, and when Loki put a hand between his thighs, he melted when it touched his cock, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. Loki snapped open the clasp on the cage, let it drop to the floor, and waited. It took Rogers a few seconds to realize he was free of its confines, and he gasped in relief.

“ _Ah..._ thank you...thank you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I told you not to speak, did I not?”

He smacked the cane across Steve’s ass much harder than the last time—leaving a bright red, raised stripe—and Steve flinched visibly, groaning out loud and pressing his forehead into the post. Loki’s hand again went between his thighs and palmed his shaft, which was hard now, and struck him twice more across the ass, drawing two bloody lines.

_ “AH—oh, God—_that hurts, but...”

“Turn around now and face me.” 

Steve rotated in his chains, hands still above his head, and Loki softly scratched his fingertips down the lines on his back and ass as he went to his knees in front of him. This was going to be as much for him as for Rogers, and he was already hard just thinking about that beautiful cock in his mouth.

“Steve—look at me. Watch me.”

Steve’s eyes met green ones whose pupils were so dilated, there was only a narrow ring of bright green. His knees went weak as Loki began to lick and suck the engorged length, running his tongue up and down.

“ Ah... that’s—“ Rogers bit off the words almost before they came out, so Loki rewarded him by clicking the plug’s remote control to start it vibrating, and Steve sank deep into the cuffs, his legs shaking. 

“ _Ohh...fuuuck._ ..” Loki figured he could give Rogers that one. It almost wasn’t even a word.

He deep-throated the glorious cock he’d been longing for and felt it touch the back of his throat, causing his own erection to strain against the front of his leathers. He alternated between sucking the length and licking the drops of pre-cum off the tip until Rogers nearly screamed and filled his mouth with the salty-sweet superhuman cum that was like candy to him. 

He turned off the vibrator and slid it out, relishing the sight of Captain America panting, head thrown back, dripping sweat, legs trembling. He gave him a minute, savoring the taste of him, then unclipped the cuffs from the post. 

“Kneel.”

Steve obeyed immediately even though he was still breathing hard, and his responsiveness heightened Loki’s arousal. He clipped Rogers’ cuffed wrists together behind his back, then unlaced himself and pressed his tip to Steve’s lips. His mouth opened instantly, accepting, not waiting to be told, and Loki didn’t ask or  order anything. He just shoved his whole cock into the hot, waiting mouth and grabbed two fistfuls of hair, pulling Steve’s head toward him as far as it would go. Steve’s nose buried in his pubic hair and the choking noises almost made him come right then. He wouldn’t last long—too much prior stimulation—but, the point here was to take away every shred of control. Captain America was helpless, unable to do anything but be a vessel for Loki’s cum. 

When he was ready, he pulled out and directed his fountain of hot, thick liquid all over Rogers’ face and chest, even his hair.  Steve gasped, sputtered, and closed his eyes until Loki unclipped the cuffs and pulled him to his feet. 

“You know, some people really like that,” he smirked, absorbing Steve’s discomfort.

“I’m—I’m _not_ one of those people.”

“Hmm. But, _I_ might be. Maybe I’ll let you find out one day.”

He hooked a finger under the collar and pulled Steve’s cum-covered lips into a kiss, savoring the taste of himself and leaving Steve to wonder what he’d meant by that. 

“You can go clean yourself up.”

He padded away to the bathroom, wiping his face, and when he came out, Loki was on the sofa, stretched out and leaning back. 

“Get something to drink, and I’d like a vodka.”

Steve returned with the vodka and another beer for himself, wondering what was coming next. He had not enjoyed having cum splashed all over his face, but was trying not to let it bother him too much. He’d done it to Buck, but had never let Buck do it to him. It was just too...what...demeaning? Why had Bucky never said anything, if it bothered him? He was deep in that train of thought when he heard Loki’s voice.

“I assume you heal faster than normal, but I don’t really know for sure. James’ normal is only a little slower than mine,” Loki said, gesturing at Steve’s back and ass.

“Maybe not as fast as you, but pretty fast. I’m ok. Why?”

Loki patted his lap, smiling softly.

“Come on and lay down. I’m not going to do it again—at least, not right now.”

Steve draped himself across Loki’s lap and rested his chin on a throw pillow. The welts from the cane were raised and red, and the deepest ones were still oozing a little blood. As Loki touched his fingers to the marks on his shoulders, a faint green glow emanated from them, and warmth spread through the wounds. Steve sighed deeply and relaxed at the sensation of his skin tingling and healing.

“I’ve never felt anything like that before. It’s really...nice.”

He sipped his beer and closed his eyes as Loki’s hands expertly moved over him, but when they got to the stripes on his ass, he shook his head. He couldn’t really put a finger on exactly why, but he didn’t want them to go away, just yet. 

“You can...leave those, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind at all.”

Loki smiled, glad Steve was starting to understand the link between pleasure and pain, and once again, he was surprised at the Captain’s naïveté in some things. James certainly seemed quite a lot more worldly, and he wondered how much more of life James had experienced that Steve hadn’t, and why.

He started the music playing again and let Rogers relax and drink his beer, as Loki’s fingers gently traced little patterns around his shoulders, arms, and back. With Loki’s head on the back of the sofa and Steve’s on the throw pillow, they stayed there a long time without moving, and Loki drifted off to the pleasant sensation of Steve’s weight across his thighs.

*****

Loki startled awake and realized they’d both fallen asleep and it was well into the night. He looked down at the naked man in his lap, smiled, and carded his fingers through the soft, brown hair. He waved his hand, started a fire in the fireplace and watched as the warmth and light fell across Rogers’ skin, making it glow an even deeper golden shade than it already was. He ran his hand across the marks on his ass and the heat of the raised welts made his cock swell, just knowing he had put them there and Rogers had trusted him enough to let him. 

Steve felt it and woke. He turned over and stretched, giving Loki a good view of his front side in the firelight with his back arched across the god’s lap. Loki’s head tilted to the side and a soft smile turned one corner of his mouth upward. Just the sight of that muscular chest in the firelight was enough to make his cock twitch again. 

“Hmm. Are you asking for...attention? You have been very good, and I’m inclined to give you a reward. What would you like?”

“I wouldn’t complain if you fed me some more of that fruit. I liked that a lot.” 

“There should be more in the refrigerator. The blindfold is still on the table, if you want to bring that, too.”

He made a point of getting up extraordinarily slowly and stretching again, the red stripes on his ass at Loki’s eye level.

“Keep that up and you won’t make it to the refrigerator,” Loki laughed.

Steve returned with the bowl of fruit and the blindfold, then lay back down with his head in Loki’s lap and started to put the blindfold on. 

“Before I do that, I want to put this on you. Cock rings are one of my favorite things, and this one will look spectacular on you.” 

He pulled a bright gold ring out of the air and carefully put it on, sliding it down the shaft and bringing his balls through one at a time. Steve wrapped a fist around it, enjoying the sensation of the cool metal against his little finger as his cock began to swell. 

“I’ve worn one a few times, but I never did much with accessories and toys. I guess I thought they were too...weird. I thought Bucky and I did some crazy things, but they mostly consisted of having sex in unusual places. Bucky always wanted to try new things and I didn’t.” 

He sounded a little wistful, but he put the blindfold on and settled back into Loki’s lap as Loki  fed him again, placing small bits of fruit on his lips and letting his tongue caress his fingers. Steve’s erection seemed to grow with every bite and every time one of Loki’s fingers touched his lips, he sucked it eagerly. 

“Do you know you send a bolt of heat to my dick every time you do that? And, you’re already so hard for me...so big...and I haven’t even touched you yet.  You have the face and body of a god and a cock to match, Captain.”

“Mmm...I like it when you talk dirty to me.” 

Steve touched himself again and felt the cool metal of the ring making him feel harder and bigger than ever.  Loki oiled up the shaft with lube so it would shine in the firelight, and just looking at that made his own strain at its lacings. He was alternating feeding bites of fruit and stroking the shiny length now, and Steve was about to come apart.

“I can...will you let me...do this for you now? I want to.”

Steve wrapped his hand around his cock firmly and began to stroke himself, this time with far more confidence than the first. He was already breathing hard, lips parted, making little moaning sounds when Loki cupped his balls and held them.

“ Yes...I want to watch you. Touch yourself and come for me.”

He wanted to...so much this time—to show Loki this part of himself—the vulnerable part of his sexuality that he’d always kept hidden. His skin tingling, sensation magnified by the blindfold, Steve was biting his lower lip as he edged closer and closer, until, panting and breathless, he brought himself to climax on Loki’s lap.

_“Ahh...mmm...oh my God...Loki._”

A fountain of cum painted his chest, his hand, Loki’s hand, and part of the sofa, and he didn’t move for nearly a minute, just getting control of his breathing and heart rate. Then, Loki’s other hand was under his head, pulling him up, kissing him, praising him. 

“That was beautiful, Captain. Perfect. I couldn’t have asked for anything more.” 

“Did I really just say your name when I came?” Steve asked sheepishly as he took off his blindfold. 

“You did. Does that bother you?” 

“I’m not sure,” he answered, shaking his head and grinning. 

“Maybe I do believe in more than one god.”

“Considering what your little show just did to this god’s cock, I think you’re going to have to worship it while we shower. Then, you can thank me for letting you do it.”

Loki sank his teeth into Steve’s neck, then allowed him to slip off his lap and lead the way to the bathroom.  He leaned back against the shower wall and with the hot water beating down, closed his eyes while Steve did just that. He swallowed down the god’s climax, then looked up from his knees and beamed a broad smile at Loki. 

“Thank you,_ My Prince_,” Steve murmured, with only a hint of sarcasm. 

He fell asleep with Loki’s arm around his waist, and when he woke, it was to the hypnotic sound of Loki whispering against his ear and a soft, gentle kiss as Loki rolled him over to gaze into his eyes. He barely heard the words or cared about them—he only caught the last three.

“ _Du er min.”_

*****

After a quiet breakfast, it was time to go back to the city, but Steve lingered over his coffee, trying to find the right words. 

“Loki, I don’t know what to say. Nothing was what I expected. I thought you’d want to make me suffer and see how much I could take, but you didn’t. It was the complete opposite. You pushed me, but in a good way.”

“That’s what a good Dom does, Rogers—not make you miserable. What would be the point? But, since we’re being honest, I have to say you weren’t at all what I expected, either. You were...much more.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully as Loki unclasped the collar.

“Wait. Would you mind if I kept this? As a memento.”

“No, I don’t mind at all.” 

He handed Rogers the collar, then with a last kiss and a flash of green, they were back in New York. 

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? Feelings between Loki and Cap? No one is more surprised than Loki, but what’s Bucky going to think?
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts for me, I’m always interested. You can leave i  
t in the comments or email me at xxxRIPLEYxxx@protonmail.com
> 
> Title reference: 48 Hours. 1982. Eddie Murphy.


End file.
